


The Way I Loved You

by vivalaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Inspired by Taylor Swift, SuperCorp, Taylor Swift - Freeform, the way i loved you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalaluthor/pseuds/vivalaluthor
Summary: Based on the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. Idea from @katquarius ‘s life ruining tweet.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Kat you messed my night up so bad I literally wrote a fic about it. Dedicated to you and the rest of the mafiacorp gc :)

One week ago Supergirl landed on Lena Luthor’s porch and gave her an ultimatum she wishes she can take back every second since the words slipped out of her mouth. Kara did not realize until she uttered the word ‘villain’, what exactly she has done. Lena, for as long as she has known her, has made it clear that villain is the furthest thing from what she is. Kara had used the worst word Lena could ever think of being called, and she called her exactly that. It hurt Lena a million times harder than the betrayal of Kara’s secret. Because, if Kara thinks she is a villian, maybe that is all she is?

William Dey, the former snake Kara knew on Earth thirty-eight, now reformed man, had asked her on a date just a few days ago… This brought a certain level of Deja Vu to Kara. It is once again some man she only thought of as a friend asking her out in a tremendously low point in her life. The real kicker about the situation is how everyone in her life is doing the same as last time: pushing her into this random man. Kara has always thought she has to please everyone, she feels obligated to do so, so after saying no to William when he first asks, she gives in as he persists to push his feelings onto her. She agrees to a date with William, because it’s only one date, right?

The sound of knocking fills Kara’s loft as she sits at her kitchen table preparing herself for this date, the first one she has had in years. Those dates are not including the many she has had with her best friend… ex best friend? The Kryptonian rises from her seat and slowly walks to the door awaiting her tall, friendly, handsome date. Her tall, friendly, handsome date that is not Lena Luthor. Kara pulls the door open and is greeted by the taller William smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The flowers remind Kara of the hundreds that flooded her office the day Lena filled it. The thought of Lena’s gesture brings a smile to what would have been her unfazed face. 

“Hi, Kara,” William says with an endearing grin, “I uh, I got you these.” with this William hands Kara the bouquet that has made some memories of hers come up. 

Kara accepts the flowers with a polite smile, one she is not faking. She appreciates the gesture. “Thank you,” Kara places the bouquet down on the table next to her and reaches for her coat. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

Willam nods and in seconds they are on their way, the only thing on Kara’s mind is that this is not what she wants to be doing. When they reach the road William jogs to his car before Kara can get to her door and opens it for her. Kara smiles politely once again and slips herself into his small car all whilst thinking about how she used to hold the door for Lena to get into her Rolls-Royce she’d let Kara drive everywhere. Kara begged Lena once to drive the car and that was the beginning of many stupid meaningless trips that ended up being some of the most meaningful moments of their lives. Kara misses Lena and driving her and stupid Rolls-Royce around aimlessly just trying to enjoy the time she spends with someone she loves so much. 

Once William slides into the driver’s seat her sits and stares at Kara for a second, he sighs, “You look beautiful tonight,” William is charming, Kara will give him that.

A faint blush, nothing like the full red face Lena gives her anytime she looks her way, appears on Kara’s cheeks. “Thank you,” Kara feels  _ fine _ .

The two end up at the alien dive bar. William tells Kara he felt she will feel comfortable here and that is why they are here and not a fancy restaurant. He is right, and it is sweet of him to think about where Kara is going to feel most comfortable on their first date. The two end up at the pool table after William challenges Kara  _ jokes on him thinking he can beat a Super _ Kara thinks as her ego is at risk of being hurt. Kara Danvers is a lot of things, but she is not about to be beat at pool by this London boy.

“So, what makes you think you can beat me, Danvers?” William asks, racking the balls. 

Kara laughs, “Well, if I can beat Lena Luthor I can beat anyone.” Kara smiles thinking about the  _ one _ time she was able to beat Lena at pool. “With her ‘It’s just geometry and physics blah blah’,  _ I _ beat _ her _ and I take pride in that.”

“Lena Luthor?” William stiffens slightly, barely, but Kara does take notice. “You two hang out?”

_ Hang out _ … well, what Kara and Lena have-no, had, was slightly more than that. They were best friends. “Lena is my best friend.” Lena is still her best friend, she will  _ never _ say ‘was’ because that means she is giving up on her and she will  _ never _ give up on Lena. 

“You and Lena Luthor? Best friends?” William looks up from the rack, incredulous. Her and Lena’s relationship was made out to be a work relationships, but now years later everyone has picked up on their friendships. 

Kara nods, not knowing what is shocking about this. “For four years, yeah.” Kara furrows her brows. “Everyone knows about that. Shouldn’t you of most people? You’re writing an article on Lex.”

William sighs, abandoning the balls and leaning against the pool table. “You told me not to worry about Lena, I’ve done some digging on her, not much.” He shrugs. “But, you do know where I stand about the Luthors, Kara.” 

“Lena is  _ nothing _ like the Luthors, William. She is a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul and nothing less than that.” Kara is sick and  _ tired _ of ‘Lena is just another Luthor’. Even on this Earth where Luthors are ‘good’ this still happens. 

“Then why is she working with Lex, Kara?”

Kara’s fist clenches at her side as she brings her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “That is actually my fault. Lena and I are having a rough patch right now, she is not in a good state of mind.” It is Kara’s fault, she may not feel  _ as _ guilty after Mxy, but this is still her doing. “So lay off of her, William. Please.”

Being the sensible, sagacious man he is, he nods and goes back to racking the pool balls. Kara’s head is spinning after her thoughts once again spiral back to Lena as they always do, every other minute of the day. She is ready to hit pool balls hard because of how angry she is at herself for this entire situation with her best friend. She will give anything to have one more minute to look into Lena’s love filled eyes, those green eyes she can never get out of her head. Since the day they met, Lena’s eyes have captivated her and never left her mind. They are eyes you can look into for the rest of your life. 

The rest of the date goes by swimmingly, Kara is hardly even there in her head to be completely honest. She is too busy daydreaming about a certain raven haired CEO and how much she wishes to be with her instead of anywhere else.

To end the night, William walks Kara back up to her apartment and Kara stops them at the door. Kara stands in front of her door fidgeting with her fingers not knowing what to say. Possibly sensing Kara’s loss for anything to say, William speaks up. “I had an amazing time tonight, I hope we can do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, uh, me too.” Kara does not know if this is the truth or not.

William takes a step forward and leans in, closing his eyes he does the one thing Kara hoped would not happen. Kara turns her head as Williams lips land on her cheek and his face is bright red when he pulls away. Kara’s face is not far from saying ‘Rao please end me now’. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Will.” William turns to leave as Kara turns to open the door to her apartment. 

Minutes later Kara is on her couch thinking about how the date went and is just does not feel right to her. She is not excited or happy she only feels  _ fine _ . This is not how you should feel after a date, or with a person that makes you happy, with a person you are totally head over heels for. You should feel like you are on top of the world, like there are butterflies in your stomach, you should feel like a teenager again.  _ Exhilarated _ . There is one person in the entire universe that has ever made her feel that way who got away by a mistake that Kara made. She ruined things with her soulmate.

Soulmate.  _ Soulmate. _ Kara thinks. On Krypton, if you were lucky enough, you would meet someone fitting these same exact qualities and you were deemed one of the luckiest people on the planet. Her parents were considered soulmates on Krypton and Kara used to dream about meeting hers… now, here she is, just now realizing she found her, and now realizing she lost her too. 

_ How could you be so stupid, Kara? How in Rao’s name did you let this fly over your head? Mother would be so disappointed in you! You made mistake after mistake with her and now you have given up on her? _ Kara beats herself up in her head, she needs to fix things, and she needs to fix things now. 

Without one more thought, Kara leaps off of the couch and is flying across the city to a balcony she is too familiar with. A balcony she has made so many memories on. In one minute Kara is landing on the balcony, civilian clothes on because she did not bother to change, and is staring at the love of her life who has not even acknowledge her presence yet.

Like she knows Kara is there, Lena looks up from the book she is reading and looks at Kara who takes in the sight. Lena looks more beautiful than ever, hair down, sweatpants on, and the National City University sweatshirt she stole from Kara years ago. “Kara,” Lena can try all she wants, but the hint of happiness that Kara is there shows on her face. “Are you here to call me a villain again? Maybe take me into custody?”  _ Wow, I really screwed things up _ Kara thinks as Lena stands up from her couch and begins to walk toward Kara.

“Actually, I have something to tell you.” Kara walks toward Lena now. “Lena, I am so sorry for what I did and what I said a week ago when I came here. I am so messed up from this too and I am so sick of fighting with you. I feel like we both are sick of this. I know how much I hurt you and I plan to try every single day for however long to try and fix us and make it up to you. I am not giving up on you, Lena. I miss you, and I  _ need _ you.”

Lena is just inches from Kara now, heat burning behind her eyes as she wills herself not to cry from the words of the person that means the most to her in the world. “I-I need you to, Kara.” Lena is so tired, she’s just  _ so _ tired. She is sick of working with her brother on her stupid project and is ready to have Kara back in her life, no matter how much it takes to mend their relationship. Kara is the only thing that makes her feel good and she misses her that so much.

Tears do come, but it is Kara that has started tearing up. “Lena, I never knew I could feel this much until I met you. The day I laid my eyes on you, you took my heart and ran off with it. You keep me whole and without you I am just not me, I miss you so much and I  _ need _ you. You’re my other half, and I love you so much.” 

Without hesitation, Kara brings her hands to Lena’s face and pushes her lips to Lena’s like she has wanted to since day one. This, this is what love feels like and this is how you are supposed to feel with the person you love. One hundred and one percent  _ intoxicated _ . 

This is the rollercoaster kinda rush it is to be in love with Lena Luthor. 


End file.
